


When the Instincts Kick In

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: "Who's dehydrated?" Mr. Stark asked cockily. He clapped Dr. Banner's shoulder and smiled at him widely. Peter hadn't seen him so so happy with an avenger. Well, besides Peter anyway.Dr. Banner have Peter a pointed look. "Peter, here." Mr. Stark gave his a stank face. He hated that face. "Tony, I think there's something else. When I studied your DNA samples awhile ago, I noticed that they are intertwined with those of the spider that bit you.""So you're saying I'm half spider." Peter said dumbly.Mr. Stark scoffed. "Is this news to you? Did you forget that you are, oh, I don't know... Spider-Man?"Peter faked a gasp and a shoved look. "No way! That's so cool!"Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. "When did you get so cocky?""It's from you, sir."





	When the Instincts Kick In

Peter was exhausted. He'd been slugging his body around for three days now, relying solely on crackers and Redbulls. The amount of caffeine he took in, he was surprised his heart was still beating. 

Peter was jumpy. Be felt such a great need to walk around and climb up the ceilings. He was itching to shoot his website and cocoon himself in them. He twitched just thinking about taking a stroll on the ceiling.

Peter was starving. This he was used to. He ate constantly but it never seemed enough. The last week had been the worst, he was so hungry he couldn't focus. Ned had offered him food but he refused each time, not wanting to burden his friend and leave him hungry, too. 

Peter freezing, he shivered all the time, even in warm weather. He couldn't help but cuddle up to warm people (usually Mr. Stark) to heat heat himself up. He hands were ice boxes and he was shocked that his eyelashes never froze off. 

Peter was sensitive. Well, since the spider bite he had been anyway but now what different. With the penthouse dimmers on 10/300 and his  _ongoing_ headache, Mr. Stark almost took him to Bruce. 

Peter should have let his mentor drag him to a doctor. The force would help him be a really dad. Wow, that stung. Remembering that Mr. Stark was only a guardian hurt Peter's heart, but he would never mention it. 

Peter was overly-jumpy today. Despite his tired star he bumped his leg and tapped his foot, trying to hold up some of his constant enthusiasm. 

Peter was driving himself crazy. He needed to do something find someon- 

"Hello Peter." A voice said smoothly and awkwardly. He recognized it at Dr. Banner.

"Hey, Doc! I was just wondering if you could help me out but if you don't have time that's okay I'll come back later!" 

Dr. Banner blinked at him, comprehending his words. "What's wrong? Tell me a little slower, son." 

Peter began on a long ramble about his exhaustion, his hunger and just his pain in general, how he needed to walk around on the walls and hyperly make a web. His muscles were aching and his headache made it hard for him to focus. 

When he was done, he slumped into his chair, waiting for Dr. Banner to deem him dying or something like that. "I think you're dehydrated." He said simply, tapping his fingers across his leg. "And-" 

"Who's dehydrated?" Mr. Stark asked cockily. He clapped Dr. Banner's shoulder and smiled at him widely. Peter hadn't seen him so so happy with an avenger. Well, besides Peter anyway. 

Dr. Banner have Peter a pointed look. "Peter, here." Mr. Stark gave his a stank face. He hated that face. "Tony, I think there's something else. When I studied your DNA samples awhile ago, I noticed that they are intertwined with those of the spider that bit you." 

"So you're saying I'm half spider." Peter said dumbly. 

Mr. Stark scoffed. "Is this news to you? Did you forget that you are, oh, I don't know... Spider-Man?" 

Peter faked a gasp and a shoved look. "No way! That's so cool!" 

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. "When did you get so cocky?" 

"It's from you, sir." 

It was Dr. Banner's turn to roll his eyes. "It means you're instincts kick in when your body deteriorates. You need to take care of yourself better." Mr. Stark and Peter made an offended face. "I suggest a 5,000 calorie diet,  _minimum_ and 12-18 glasses of water per day and  _try_ to get 10-12 hours a sleep. This is only when you start feeling your instincts kick in. Normally you should be able to stick to a 3,000 calorie diet and about 11 glasses let day. Throw some Gatorade in there too, replenish those electrolytes." Peter only blinked. Mr. Stark didn't have a much better reaction. "You also should give into this instinct, walk around on the walls and web things up, I guess. Fighting it only makes it worse." 

Perer noticably twitched at the mention of hanging upside down. His body started to shake even when he tried grounding himself. He didn't even think he'd stick to the walls by how much he was sweating. 

Mr. Stark clamped his hand on Peter's shoulder. "If you're afraid of the judgement, it won't happen. We get it, kid. Don't hurt yourself." 

Peter closed his eyes and sucked in air. With no effort he escaped his mentor's grip and pounced onto the ceiling. He felt most of the tension in his back melt. It felt so good he almost moaned, but  _that_ he would never live down so he bit his lip. 

Mr. Stark stared at him in wonder. He washed it off quickly with an amused expression. "How 'bout we get some food in ya, kid." 

Peter nodded. He would eat anything at this point. 

"I have to get going, Tony." Dr. Banner told him. Mr. Stark pulled him into a quick hug, arms pounding the man's back. It was over as soon as it happened and Peter smiled. "I'll see you, Peter."

Peter smiled wider as he stared in awe at the two men. "Thank you, Dr. Banner, sir. It was amazing, thank you again!" He waved as the doctor left, giving Me. Stark one last glance. He wondered if they were ever  _together_ together.

Mr. Stark chuckled. "No matter how often you see these- these heros you're star struck!" 

"You jealous?" Peter smirked. 

Mr. Stark snorted. "Hardly. If you keep that up you'll be homeless." 

Peter laughed. "You love me Mr. Stark, you can't kick me out!" 

Mr. Stark chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid." He crossed the kitchen and pulled out some pizza. He tossed it up to Peter. "Don't forget to drink your water, there's Gatorade on the bottom self too." Peter faced him and they were nose to nose, upside down. Mr. Stark reached up to cup Peter's cheek. He ruffled his hair with the other hand. 

Peter sighed lovingly. He didn't think anyone would care for him again. Then his parents died, and he had Uncle Ben. Then Uncle Ben had died, it was May. Then May had... And there was Mr. Stark. 

This was the first time he realized that he loves Mr. Stark. Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
